


NCIS: Jethro Gibbs Imagines

by WhisperingMoonlight



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMoonlight/pseuds/WhisperingMoonlight
Summary: Jethro Gibbs x Reader imagines written by me.Husband/WifeBoyfriend/GirlfriendFather/Daughter





	1. Introduction

A bunch of imagine surrounding Jethro Gibbs and the reader with different types of relationships; father/daughter, husband/wife, boyfriend/girlfriend etc.

If you have any requests, please send them through my askbox on tumblr. Its just easier for me. Thank you.

-Moon 


	2. I'll Show You Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff. Slight Smut. Teasing. 
> 
> The reader and Jethro are enjoying a night when things get heated. 
> 
> Notes: The reader is Gibbs's Wife. She is also quite young. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

You were laying on the couch, your fingers running through Jethro's silver hair as you did it automatically whenever he laid his head on your chest. You and him would often spend your evenings like this; it was relaxing for the both of you. 

'How was work?' You questioned, massaging his scalp a little with your fingernails.

You didn't get a response which made you furrow your eyebrows a little. You shifted a little to get a look at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. You narrowed your eyes, not believing that he was actually asleep. 

'Jethro' You exclaimed, a smile growing on your face.

He let out a laugh before pressing a kiss to your clothed stomach and leaning his chin gently on it. You looked down at him, staring into his icy blue orbs and you blushed a little. After years of being married, he still managed to make you blush. 

'What are you staring at?' You asked him, still blushing. 

'My wife' He replied. 

You rolled your eyes, giggling in response. Jethro laid his head on your chest again and you went back to stroking his hair. He loved nothing more than for you to do this especially when he had a particularly hard case at work. 

'How was work?' You repeated, hoping he'll answer you this time. 

'Same as always' He replied, hands beginning to stroke your sides.

You rolled your eyes again. You would always ask him about his work and the cases he had; sometimes they were really bad and Gibbs was the type to bottle up his feelings. You hated it when he'd do that so thats why you would ask him. To let him know that you were always there for him and that he could talk to you about anything. 

'Are you sure?' You asked, making sure he wasn't holding anything back.

'Yes I'm sure' He replied, leaning up to peck your lips.

You returned the peck eagerly but pouted when he didn't deepen it, instead laying his head back onto your chest. You can tell he was starting to tease you and you certainly weren't going to let him get away with it. 

'Something wrong?' He asked, not moving his head.

'Not at all' You replied. 

'Are you sure?' He asked. 

'Yeah. I just forgot you were old' You exclaimed, smirking a little. 

'Old?' He repeated.

'Hmm yeah. I forgot you have to take it easy when it comes to sexual things' You exclaimed, smirk growing wider.

Gibbs nipped your ribs and you let out a surprised yelp, jumping a little. He pressed a kiss to the sore spot, smirking a little as he looked up at you. You glared at him playfully, daring him to do it again. Deep down you wanted him to do it again. 

'Resorting to biting, are we?' You questioned, raising your eyebrows. 

'Only when you step out of line' He replied. 

'Did you do this in the marines?' You asked playfully.

Gibbs chuckled in response before nipping gently at your ribs again, resulting in the same reaction from you; a yelp and a jolt of your body. You bit your lip, looking at your husband who was pleased with your reaction. 

'Don't do that' He exclaimed. 

'Don't do what?' You asked, feigning ignorance. 

'You know what!' He replied, almost growling.

'Oh this?' You said, biting your lip again while looking into his eyes.

'Yes that!' He hissed. 

'Why? What are you going to do old man?' You asked, taunting him playfully

'Old man? I'll show you old!' He exclaimed.

You were suddenly pulled into his lap, knees landing either side of his legs, his lips capturing yours heatedly. You steadied yourself on his lap, hands landing on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your body closer to his. He broke the kiss and you whined a little. He suddenly attack your neck, nipping and sucking, enticing a moan from your lips.

'Jethro' You moaned, grinding your hips against his. 

He groaned against your lips and you smirked a little, feeling the bulge now present in his pants. You ground your hips against his again, this time taking your time, circling them agonisingly slow. Gibbs's large hands cupped your ass, pushing you against his lap, lips still attacking your neck. 

'You still think I'm old?' He asked, looking into your eyes

'Hmm. Yes' You replied, smirking.

'Is that right?' He said, narrowing his eyes. 

'Perhaps you need to teach me a lesson' You suggested, biting your lip and rolling your hips. 

Gibbs's hands gripped your thighs as he pulled himself to his feet. He skilfully carried you out of the living room and up the stairs to your shared bedroom. He threw you onto the bed and you giggled. His body covered yours in a flash, lips attacking lips and hips grinding. His large hands reached the edge of your t-shirt, tugging and you sat up, allowing him to slip it off. He tossed it across the room and his lips landed on your neck, nipping and sucking, moving lower and lower, trailing down the valley of your bra clap breasts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Jethro Gibbs imagine. I hope you like it. And I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;)
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> These imagines will also be posted on Wattpad and maybe on tumblr (I haven't decided yet). I really hope you like them. I've only just gotten into NCIS so I haven't seen all the episodes/seasons etc. And its also my first time writing for GIBBS so please be nice haha.
> 
> -Moon


End file.
